This invention relates to a diaper, and in particular to a reusable diaper of the type commonly used on children.
A diaper can be disposable or reusable. The most common disposable diapers consist of a waterproof outer layer, an absorbent core, and a relatively non-absorbent inner layer to conform to the body of the child. Examples of disposable diapers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,924,626, which issued to Gerald A. Lee et al on Dec. 9, 1975; 3,926,189, which issued to Glenn N. Taylor on Dec. 16, 1975; 4,037,602, which issued to Janet R. Hawthorne on July 26, 1977 and 4,578,071, which issued to Kenneth B. Buell on Mar. 25, 1986.
Various attempts have been made to incorporate some of the better features of disposable diapers in reusable diapers. Examples of reusable diaper structures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,300,563, which issued to Helen K. Brookfield on Nov. 17, 1981; 4,402,690, which issued to Robin Redfern on Sept. 6, 1983 and 4,568,342, which issued to Culley W. Davis on Feb. 4, 1986.
A common problem with such diapers is that while the fastener devices used in the diapers are adapted to fit around waists of various sizes, the length of the diaper remains constant. This means that the diaper will either extend a long way up the body of an infant or resemble a bikini on a large child. The alternative is to make the diapers available in various sizes, resulting in more expense to parents who will require dozens of diapers in each size.
Another problem inherent in reusable, multi-layered diapers relates to the number of layers required to make a relatively absorbent diaper. A diaper consisting of as many as eight layers of cotton flannelette does not match the absorbency capacity of the average disposable diaper. As layers are added to increase absorbency, drying time for the laundered diaper is increased as layers are sandwiched between continuous outer plies or layers of material and air circulation to the inner layers is greatly inhibited. This increased drying time is an inconvenience if the diapers are hung to dry and raises utility costs if the diapers are dried in an automatic clothes dryer. An alternative is to apply two diapers at a time or a diaper and a separate absorbent liner to the child but these alternatives are less convenient than the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above-identified problems by providing a convenient multi-layered reusable diaper, adjustable in width and length, which is relatively absorbent and which dries relatively quickly.